Quand je serais grand
by Akaotsubo
Summary: [Aventure] Recueil d'OS sur l'enfance de nos personnages préférés
1. Théo 1 :Ton papa ne reviendra pas

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! Un petit OS sur l'enfance de nos héros d'Aventure. Le premier étant dédié à notre cher paladin de la lumière !_

 _Je vous laisse avec !_

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

Fouillant dans son sac de voyage, un homme en armure doré poussa plusieurs jurons sous les rires de ses compagnons. Théo de Silverberg, paladin-inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lumière, et aventurier accessoirement venait de perdre un pari contre l'elfe du groupe et se devait de payer la somme demandée. En quête de sa bourse d'argent, il s'énerva et renversa le contenu de son bagage et chercha à même le sol le petit sac en cuir quand quelque chose de rapiécé attira son regard. Doucement il souleva l'objet en question et retenu son souffle en reconnaissant la chose. C'était une petite peluche toute délavée et avec des morceaux rajoutés. Il l'avait eut le jour où tout avait basculé.

Le jour, où il avait apprit la mort de son père.

* * *

Il se rappelait très bien, ô oui, quand les hommes de l'ordre étaient venus les chercher pour leurs annoncer la nouvelle. Théo avait agrippé le tissu de la cape de sa sœur, ses grands yeux bleus inquiets se posant sur les armures lumineuses qui les guidaient. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle circulaire et un homme, assez petit et avec une immense barbe s'était avancé vers eux, un regard triste peignant les traits âgés de son visage. Doucement, il avait tenté de raconter une histoire où un preux héros se faisait capturer par un diable, et malgré toutes ces tentatives d'évasion, aussi courageuses soient-elles, il ne parvenait qu'à libérer les autres victimes au prix de sa vie. Victoria s'était tendu en comprenant le sens de l'histoire, tandis que Théo regardait tout autour de lui, émerveillé. Parmi l'assemblée des hommes présents, un seul s'était approché d'eux. Théo le reconnut immédiatement avec son crâne chauve. Oncle Viktor ! Lâchant sa sœur, il se jeta dans les bras de cet homme qu'il adorait, tandis que ce dernier surprit glissa sa main dans son dos, dans un geste protecteur. Après quelques secondes, le petit brun s'était reculé et avait incliné sa tête sur la gauche, ses pupilles bleus scrutant le visage fatigué du membre de l'ordre.

\- _Où est papa ?_ Questionna t-il d'une voix fluette et si innocente.

Sentant son cœur se serrer, l'homme dépourvu de cheveux leva la main vers Victoria, l'invitant à venir auprès d'eux. Obéissant docilement, la jeune fille prit son cadet dans ses bras et sans bruit, suivit celui qu'elle nommait également oncle, vers l'extérieur, ignorant les regards désolés sur eux.

Se posant dans un parc, Viktor regarda Théo descendre des bras de sa sœur, ses yeux de couleur océan passant d'un arbre à une fleur avant de revenir sur sa sœur.

\- _Victoria, où est papa ? Il est à la maison ? Il nous attend ?_ Demanda t-il en serrant ses petits poings.

Retenant ses larmes, la blonde attrapa son frère contre elle et le serra jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer. Viktor eut un petit sourire devant cette scène. Les Silverbergs ne contrôlaient vraiment pas leurs forces et agissaient par instinct avant de réfléchir.

\- _Théo_. Commença t-il d'une voix faible avant de reprendre un octave. _Théo, viens me voir une minute. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire._

Courant vers l'inquisiteur, le petit garçon lui offrit un sourire que seul les enfants peuvent offrir, un sourire doux et calme. ( A ce moment là, qui aurait pu penser que Théo de Silverberg deviendrait plus tard le légendaire Aventurier au bouclier, tueur ou pas de petite fille). Prenant le soin de choisir ses mots, il posa son bâton sur le côté et prit la parole.

- _Théo… Tu sais, parfois il arrive que les choses ne se passent pas comme on voudrait. Il arrive parfois que rien ne se passe comme prévu. C'est ce que l'on peut nommer un échec._ Commença-t-il avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre la parole. _Dis moi Théo, sais-tu ce qu'est la lumière ?_

 _\- C'est Faramir._ Répondit avec fierté l'enfant de quatre ans.

\- _Oui c'est ça._ Souffla doucement l'homme, attendri devant l'enthousiasme du garçon. _Il arrive parfois que Faramir fasse revenir certains de ces fidèles auprès d'elle._ Hésita t-il.

\- _Pourquoi ? Elle se sent seule ?_

 _\- Oui… Elle peut se sentir seule je pense._

Plissant son nez, le petit garçon l'observa. Son oncle réagissait bizarrement. Et Victoria semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il fallait que papa rentre pour qu'il remette les choses dans l'ordre.

\- _Où est papa ?_ Redemanda t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- _Théo… Ce que j'essaye de te dire… C'est que …_

 _\- Viktor si vous plaît…_ Murmura doucement la future paladine en attrapant son frère entre ses bras.

\- _… Théo, je vais te raconter une histoire_. Murmura le plus âgé.

Reprenant la même histoire qu'avait eu Barbe Brune, Viktor ajouta certains détails. Et plus l'histoire avançait, plus le visage joyeux du petit garçon disparaissait au profil d'un visage apeuré.

\- _Théo, ton papa…_

 _\- Je n'aime pas ton histoire Oncle Viktor._ Murmura t-il en se cachant contre sa sœur qui laissait ses larmes coulaient tout du long de ses joues.

\- _… Ton papa ne reviendra pas Théo. Faramir l'a prit avec elle._

Sentant son souffle se couper, le garçon tomba sur ses genoux, ses yeux le piquant. Lorsqu'on perd un être cher, il est difficile de rester de marbre. Le père de famille Silverberg avait passé la frontière entre la vie et la mort durant une bataille, en protégeant de jeunes et nouveaux paladins, face à un diable particulièrement cocasse. Il était mort comme un héros, comme meurt les légendes. Peiné de voir l'enfant de son ami à terre, Viktor se mit à sa hauteur tout en donnant à Victoria l'occassion de pouvoir partir. Offre qu'elle refusa, la tête haute comme les Silverbergs le font, les joues humides et les yeux rouges. Fouillant dans ses poches, l'inquisiteur sortit un petit lapin en peluche, entièrement jaune et tout doux.

- _Théo, regarde moi si te plaît._

 _\- Je veux mon papa !_ Sanglota le petit brun en relevant son visage envahit par les larmes. _Si te plaît oncle Viktor ! Ramène le ! Faramir peut prendre quelqu'un d'autre !_

 _\- Théo si te plaît… Je sais que c'est compliquer et dur à comprendre pour un enfant de ton âge, mais ton papa ne pourra pas revenir._

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, l'enfant de quatre ans se réfugia dans les bras de l'inquisiteur, ses larmes inondant l'habit de Viktor.

\- _Écoute, j'ai quelque chose pour toi… Ou plutôt quelqu'un à te présenter._ Fit-il en lui tendant la peluche. _Je te présente Hérésie, et c'est ...Un lapin de la lumière. Continua le chauve en cherchant ses mots. Il te protégera de tout les dangers et il sera là quand tu en auras besoin._

Prenant l'objet entre ses petites mains, Theo serra le lapin contre son cœur, sa sœur le regardant avec douceur et férocité. Jamais il ne sera seul, elle se le jurait. Regardant l'enfant se calmer peu à peu, Viktor eut un petit soupir fatigué. Leur père lui avait demandé de prendre soin de ses enfants, et surtout d'empêcher Théo de rejoindre l'Église de la Lumière. Il avait une mission et il comptait s'y tenir. Quoi qu'il advienne, Théo ne devrait pas intégrer l'Église de la Lumière. Serrant son nouvel ami contre lui,l'enfant se laissa guider vers sa maison, logé dans les bras de son oncle. Couché dans son lit, il regarda le plafond de sa chambre avant de prendre une décision. Son père était mort face aux hérésies, face aux ennemis de la lumière. Alors, pour veiller à sa mémoire et à son honneur, il poursuivrait sa tâche. Plus tard, il serait paladin.

* * *

Hérésie avait subi tant d'épreuves avec le temps. Son oreille gauche était déchirée et de la ouate s'échappait de son ventre. Sa couleur si claire autrefois s'était fanée et de nombreuses pièces manquaient. Théo se souvenait que dès qu'il y a avait un souci avec, Victoria venait recoudre cette peluche en souriant. Le lapin de la lumière. Son oncle voulait vraiment protéger son âme d'enfant avec cette phrase. Tout comme l'empêcher de devenir paladin.

- _Théo ton argent !_ Cria le voleur dans son dos en caressant une de ses araignée.

- _J'arrive !_ Répondit sur le même ton le cadet de Victoria en attrapant sa bourse.

Il glissa néanmoins Hérésie dans son armure, la présence de cette peluche continuant son rôle de défenseur malgré les années.

* * *

 _PS : Pour ceux qui ont reconnus, la scène où Viktor annonce à Théo la disparition de son père a été écrite en même temps que j'écoutais **Mon frère Ours** de Phil Colins. Donc j'ai beaucoup pleuré ..._


	2. Bob 1 : Ne te perds pas

_Bonjour et merci pour ta review Fanny ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Il est dédié à notre petit pyromage._

 _Navré pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes. N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit mot_

* * *

La ville était bruyante et colorée. Partout où l'enfant posait son regard, il apercevait des hommes et des femmes parlant à voix hautes, vendant et criant à quiconque voulaient l'entendre que leurs marchandises étaient la mieux. Distinguant des hommes dans des tenues majestueuses, il tendit la main vers eux, ses yeux bruns-rougeâtres brillant doucement. _Balthazar Octavius Barnabé_ , renommé Bob par son entourage, avait cinq ans, et le peu de choses qu'il connaissait se trouvait dans les livres qu'il avait lu. Sa maman et son papa préféraient quand il restait dans sa chambre ou bien quand il allait aidé à la boulangerie.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était son anniversaire et sa mère lui avait proposé de venir avec elle en ville, faire les courses pour le repas de ce soir. Il avait accepté et s'était engouffré dans la rue, avant même que sa génitrice n'aie pu le retenir. Et a présent, il était seul sur la place du marché, les senteurs des épices lui taquinant le nez. Continuant sa marche, il n'entendit pas sa mère l'appelait à travers la foule.

Cela faisait environs une dizaine de minutes qu'il marchait dans les petites ruelles, et le ciel au-dessus de lui commençait à se couvrir. Resserrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il regarda en arrière dans l'espoir d'y voir le sourire rassurant de sa mère. La seule chose qu'il vit, fut une rue dépourvue de personne, si ce n'est l'homme ivre sur le sol.

 _\- Ma-Maman ?_ Se risqua l'enfant en continuant à fouiller du regard les dédales de rues.

Ne voyant personne venir vers lui, et encore de réponses parvenir à ses oreilles, Bob tenta de retrouver son chemin, le ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête, se couvrant lentement de gros et lourds nuages menaçant. Sa marche rapide se transforma rapidement en une petite course. Passant des espaces qu'il avait cru reconnaître, il fut contraint de voir qu'il s'était encore plus perdu. Sentant venir de grosses larmes, il poussa un cri de peur en arrivant devant une groupe d'homme à la tenue plus que douteuse. L'un d'entre eux, sans doute le chef, posa un regard jaune sur l'enfant, ses dents cariées s'étirant dans un sourire mauvais. Sans douceur, il s'approcha de Bob, ses habits sales se confondant avec la crasse de sa peau.

 _\- Alors, tu t'es perdu petit ?_ Questionna t-il d'une voix peu rassurante.

 _\- Je … Je …_ Tenta le petit brun en faisant un pas en arrière. _Je cherche ma maman._

 _\- Oh ? Ta maman, tu dis ? Tu veux qu'on t'aide à la retrouver peut-être._

Pleurant pour de bon, Bob secoua la tête au moment même où l'orage commença à tonner dans le vaste ciel. Il n'aimait pas ces hommes. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il aurait dû rester auprès de sa mère, comme elle lui avait dit. Et au moment où l'individu allait poser sa main sur son épaule, un éclair pourfendit le ciel et heurta violemment le sol, entre les deux, empêchant tout contact.

 _\- Ne touchez pas cet enfant ou je vous le ferais payer_. Déclara froidement la voix grave d'un homme où l'on devinait une certaine noblesse.

Cherchant d'où provenait la voix, Bob fit face à un homme de grande taille, à la différence que celui-ci semblait avoir une bien meilleure hygiène. Sa tenue bordeaux faisait ressortir sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux, aussi brun que ceux de Bob, étaient coiffés de manière élégante.

 _\- T'es qui toi !_ Rétorqua la brute en alternant son regard entre l'homme et le trou dans le sol.

 _\- Quelqu'un que tu ne devrais pas énerver._ Souffla l'homme en arrivant à hauteur de Bob, chacun de ses pas étant rythmés par le grondement du tonnerre. _Maintenant hors de ma vue._

Déglutissant devant la voix assassine, le groupe parti rapidement sans demander leurs restes, laissant les deux porteurs de la couleur rouge. Clignant plusieurs fois les paupières, Bob aurait juré avoir vu dans le regard de son « sauveur », des flammes dansaient, donnant un aspect incandescent à ses pupilles Mais pour l'instant, il était encore perdu.

 _\- Tu es perdu on dirait._ Demanda l'inconnu, cette voix-ci avec une teinte plus douce.

Se mettant à hauteur du jeune Lennon, l'homme lui adressa un sourire, se voulant, malicieux et un peu rassurant. Hochant la tête, Bob dit d'une petite voix :

 _\- Je cherche ma maman. On devait faire des courses et je suis parti trop loin._

 _\- Ta maman ne t'a pas averti de ne pas partir sans elle ?_

 _\- Si. peut-être. J'ai pas écouté._

 _\- Comment te nomme-tu petit ?_

 _\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Mais on dit Bob pour aller plus vite._

 _\- Je vais te ramener chez toi Balthazar_. Répondit l'homme en scrutant son visage avant de se redresser et de lui tendre la main.

 _\- Et vous êtes qui monsieur ?_ Questionna avec une pointe de méfiance le garçonnet.

 _\- On m'appelle Enoch._

Mettant un nom sur le visage de l'homme souriant, Bob attrapa sa main et se laissa entraîner à travers le ruelle, l'orage continuant à gronder au-dessus de lui, telle une protection. Parlant pour combler le silence entre eux, Bob lui raconta comment il aidait à la boulangerie, comment son père était fier de lui quand il arrivait à mettre le four en route. A cette anecdote, Enoch ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire. Et en peu de temps, Bob retrouva la façade familière du commerce de sa famille.

 _\- Je vais te laisser ici, d'accord._

 _\- Bien et encore merci monsieur !_ S'écria le petit en voulant s' élancer vers la porte.

 _\- Balthazar attends une minute. J'ai une petite question à te poser._

 _\- O... Oui monsieur Enoch ?_

 _Quand tu aide à faire le feu, est-ce que tu y arrive facilement ? Est-ce que le feu semble « gentil » avec toi ?_ Questionna t-il, l'emploi du terme gentil lui écorchant presque la bouche.

Voulant répondre, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant l'empêcha et Bob senti les bras de sa mère se renfermer autour de lui, le visage inondé de larmes. Tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, il parvenu à comprendre quelques brides mots avant d'être entraîner à l'intérieur de la bâtisse se réfugier dans les bras de son papa boulanger. Le soir au dîner, sa mère marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il énonça le nom d'Enoch, et lâcha sa fourchette, son teint prenant une teinte semblable à celui d'un linceul.

Assit sur un toit de la ville, les yeux rivés vers la petite demeure, le démon esquissa un sourire. Son fils avait bien grandi, et il l'avait enfin vu pour son anniversaire. Se redressant, l'être des enfers regagna son royaume. La prochaine qu'il verrait son fils, il prendrait le temps de se présenter dans les règles. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on rencontrait son diable de père, se dit-il en regagnant son monde.

* * *

Bob l'avait senti ce changement dans l'air. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel et la pluie commençait à tomber au sol. Théo sentait également un changement dans l'air, mais sans y croire. Dans son dos, Shin gardait près de lui le jeune demi-élémentaire. Grunlek restait sur ses gardes. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Il avancait en sachant où mettre les pieds, sans le quitter, lui, du regard. Et face à ce regard, Bob se mit à trembler devant l'apparition. Dans sa démarche de dandy, les mains dressaient vers le haut, tel un chef d'orchestre, donnant la mesure aux charges électriques, Enoch se rapprocha d'eux. Voulant protéger avant tout ces amis, Bob prit les devants et se posta en première ligne. Il n'était plus le petit garçon s'étant perdu. A présent, il était un aventurier, faisant parti d'un groupe ayant réussi l'exploit incroyable de survivre dans le Cratère. Alors personne, ni même son père, ne parviendrait à le perdre, lui et ses compagnons. Il s'en faisait la promesse quand ce dernier prit la parole.

\- _Salut._


	3. Grunlek 1 : Petit prince

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir et chaud à mon coeur :3._  
 _Nouveau chapitre dédié cette fois à notre cher nain ! Le prochain sera sur mon personnage préféré, à savoir le bourreau de cœurs et ennemi des puits, Shin !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les pioches et pelles creusaient dans les mines, donnant un aspect de chantier au terrain. Des hommes et femmes de petites tailles, sortaient des sauts remplis de pierres brillantes et de boules au reflet doré. Certains, plus malchanceux, jetaient directement dans un grand coffre des pierres à la couleur noir. Marchant à travers la foule du marché, où l'on sentait des épices venus d'ailleurs, des odeurs de fleurs, tout comme de poisson, une naine rangea sa hache dans son dos. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tressés en une natte épaisse, et son visage était maquillé par des cicatrices plus ou moins profondes, signalant alors sa fonction de guerrière. Une guerrière redoutable que même les humains venant des grandes villes pouvaient craindre. Elle était féroce, et agile. Réfléchie, elle usait toujours de la parole afin de ne pas tuer. Mais malheureusement, la plupart du temps, les armes prenaient le pas sur les mots. Mais elle n'avait pas la tête à cela en entrant dans le palais. Elle devait se rendre quelque part.

Mama Casseroc soupira lourdement. Elle avait été surprise quand le roi était venu la voir en personne, le visage fatigué et empreint à la tristesse. Elle avait posé ses armes au sol, sans pour autant les lâcher, avant de s'incliner comme le voulait la tradition avant que le roi ne le stoppe d'une voix enrouée, presque éteinte.

 _-Casseroc, relève toi._

Obéissant avec étonnement, la naine l'observa à la dérobée. Il semblait épuisé, à deux doigts de s'éteindre. Et puis, elle se souvenue. La reine était morte dans la semaine en couche, tandis qu'elle donnait sa vie pour celle du petit héritier. Et depuis, personne n'avait vu cet enfant, comme si le roi et son entourage voulait le cacher. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en sentant la main calleuse se poser sur son épaule.

 _-Peux-tu me suivre, si te plaît._

Hochant la tête, la femme le suivit, délaissant ses armes derrière elle, ses pas emboîtant ceux du roi de la mine. Plus ils s'avançaient, plus l'air devenait lourd, plus Mama Casseroc fronçait les sourcils. Le roi l'entraînait dans l'aile royal. Pourquoi donc ce geste ? Se stoppant en même temps que son souverain, elle le regarda ouvrir une lourde porte en bois avec maladresse et lenteur, tentant de faire le moindre de bruit possible. Y pénétrant, il fit signe à la naine de le suivre. La pièce était petite et éclairée par un bon et gros feu de bois. En son centre, il y avait un berceau en bois épais et clair. Sans rien dire, elle regarda le roi s'approchait à pas du loup du berceau, son sourire illuminant doucement son visage ravagé par le temps. Délicatement, il sorti un peu amas de couvertures et de draps. Amas qui bougea faiblement, dans un petit cri de protestation.

 _-Hey, doucement. Tu vas t'épuiser. Et puis, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter._ Dit-il avec un petit sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

S'avançant vers Mama Casseroc, le roi lui tendit la petite chose pour l'a déposer dans ses bras. Clignant des yeux, elle observa avec étonnement un bébé. Un tout petit bébé. Si petit et si frêle qu'on aurait pu le briser en deux sans s'en rendre compte. Les bébés ne sont pas aussi petits non ? Et celui si avait pour particularité de n'avoir qu'un bras, si fin qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec une brindille. Enfin c'est exagéré, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ses bras, c'était un bébé tellement fragile que survivre allait être difficile pour lui.

 _-Casseroc, je te présente mon fils._

 _-Votre …_

 _-Grunlek Van Krayn, futur roi des nains._

Comme s'il reconnaissait son nom, l'enfant ouvrit ses yeux et les riva sur la naine guerrière. Aussitôt, il afficha un grand sourire, un sourire innocent et calme. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tendit son doigt vers le petit visage. Doigt qui se fit attraper par le petit bras, qui serra avec force, comme pour prouver qu'il allait se battre pour vivre.

 _-J'aimerais que tu t'en occupe._

 _-Co-Comment ?_ S'écria t-elle en laissant tout de même en laissant son doigt au nouveau-né

 _-Tu es une grande battante, une valeureuse guerrière. Et cet enfant en aura besoin._

 _-Votre majesté, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne peux être … Une nourrice ?_

 _-Et en quoi ?_

 _-Mais, c'est impossible ! Je n'ai pas la formation, je suis faites pour me battre sur les champs de bataille et-_

-Casseroc,dit le roi en levant la main pour la couper, _Cet enfant aura besoin de savoir se battre, et tu es la seule envers qui je peux me tourner. Apprends lui à vivre et à survivre. Apprends lui à savoir résister dans ce monde trop cruel._

 _-Votre altesse …_

 _-Je me fais malade Casseroc, je ne pourrais pas lui apprendre tout cela. Toi si. Alors si te plaît, fais le._

Regardant alternativement le visage suppliant du roi et le souriant du nourrisson, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées. Cet enfant avait besoins d'apprendre à se défendre pour ce monde. Avec un bras en moins, ces adversaires n'en feraient qu'une bouchée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre devant cette situation. C'était impensable. Rouvrant les paupières, elle adressa un regard sur au roi. Une phrase, une seule.

 _-J'accepte._ Souffla t-elle en liant son regard au jeune enfant.

* * *

 _Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans les retenir. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage vieilli par le temps. En face, d'elle, Grunlek s'apprêtait à monter sur le trône. Son petit Grunlek, l'enfant qu'elle avait vu grandir allait enfin avoir la place qui lui était du. Attendrit, elle le regarda bouger sur le trône de pierre, cherchant une position confortable sur l'immense pierre froide. Ses compagnons semblaient bien rire d'ailleurs de cette situation. Captant le regard de son petit protégé, elle eut une vague de nostalgie en regardant le nouveau roi l'observait à la dérobée, les yeux rieurs et joyeux. Elle le revit dans ses bras, petit chose fragile qui devait se battre pour la vie. Cette petite chose maintenant était un valeureux nain, certes toujours plus petit que les autres, mais agile et réfléchi. Avec un bras en moins, mais qu'il compensait avec un groupe d'amis assez particulier._

 _Mais pourtant, qu'importe que le temps passe. Pour Casseroc, Grunlek serra à jamais son enfant qu'elle avait élevé._

 _Il était son petit prince._


	4. Shinddha 1 : Tu l'avais promis pourtant

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez du doux mois de février !_  
 _Cet OS est fini depuis bientôt deux mois, et je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de le publier. Comme prévu, il s'agit ici d'un OS concentré sur le personnage de Shin, qui est mon perso préféré au sein d'Aventures. Et quand on a eu son arc, je vous avoue que j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux ... Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! C'est horrible ce qui est arrivé à son clan et même à lui ... Enfin bref ! J'espèce que vous aimerez. Le prochain, sera je pense sur Mani,mais avec le peu d'informations sur ce personnage, j'ai peur de me risquer sur un terrain dangereux._

 _Donc n'hésitez pas donner votre avis sur ce petit OS, et si vous avez des idées de passé pour l'enfance des Aventuriers, ou même de leurs proches, vous pouvez suggérer vos idées._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le vent guidait sa flèche vers sa cible. Cible qui fut touchée en plein centre, sous un éclat de rire. Posant son arc sur le sol, un enfant blond alla décrocher l'arme, ses yeux brillant d'une certaine malice connut par tout son clan. Dans son dos, deux autres enfants l'observaient en silence, l'un avec un air sérieux, l'autre avec un air amusé.

 _\- T'as juste eu de la chance_. Susurra celui qui avait un air amusé, d'une voix fine.

 _\- C'est le talent ,nuance Elvandra._ Répondit le garçon en faisant face à son amie et en tendant les flèches à l'autre.

Les attrapant sans faire un bruit, le second garçon tendit la corde de son propre arc et planta directement la flèche au sein de la cible, sous les yeux de ses compagnons.

 _\- Joli Tinendel_. Souligna Elvandra en prenant sa propre arme. _Mais maintenant laissez donc faire les pros._

Se mettant face à la cible, elle allongea son bras vers l'avant et laissa son talent faire le reste. La flèche se planta dans celle de Tinendel, sous le regard presque choqué de ce dernier, tandis que Shin ricanait.

 _\- Tinendel zéro. Elvandra un._

 _\- Roh ça va !_ S'écria le jeune homme les joues rougies.

Se regardant à tour de rôle, les trois enfants à la chevelure dorée éclatèrent de rire, avant de se lancer dans une course-poursuite à travers les fins tracés des bois. Se glissant avec agilité à travers les branchages, Shin se stoppa en arrivant à la rivière, le souffle court. Se pliant en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, il approcha son visage de l'eau, son reflet se troublant devant les mouvements du liquide. Elle semblait si calme, mais pourtant Shin le savait que cette rivière était terrible, plusieurs membres du clan étaient mortes durant leurs tests pour devenir des éclaireurs. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas le coup venir. Il ne sentit pas deux mains le pousser dans son dos et avant d'avoir pu réagir, il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Heureusement, la zone où il se trouvait n'étant pas profonde, il ne se noya pas mais ses habits par contre, prirent rapidement l'eau, les rendant lourd. Relevant la tête en bougeant ses mèches blondes avec rage, il affronta du regard le sourire moqueur de Tinendel.

 _\- Tu es sur de vouloir être un éclaireur ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu arrivé tout de même._

 _\- Tinendel, ça suffit_. Gronda Elvandra en passant devant lui et en aidant le jeune archer à se relever.

Mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, elle fit face aux deux garçons qui se foudroyaient du regard. Elle le savait pourtant, que depuis leur enfance, ils ne cessaient de se battre pour des broutilles. Et le sujet des éclaireurs était très sensible, surtout pour le jeune Shinddha. Tinendrel ne cessait de répéter qu'il le serait bien avant lui. Suite à cela, la jeune fille avait dû prendre les choses en main, et avait fait clairement comprendre à l'un comme à l'autre, qu'aucun des deux ne serait un éclaireur digne de ce nom en agissant aussi. Ils avaient tout deux rougis de honte après ces propos, avant de grogner l'un à l'autre, qu'ils étaient désolés. S'en était suivi un grand éclat de rire en provenance de la jeune fille qui les avait pris dans ses bras, avant de leur tendre à chacun une pomme qu'ils avaient dégustées. Comme ci, ce fruit était l'un des meilleurs plats réalisés dans ce monde.

Ce souvenir frôla l'esprit des trois enfants, qui se laissèrent un même regard avant de se sourire. Tendant à son tour la main pour aider Shin à se redresser, Tinendrel ne comprit pas ce qui se passa quand il se retrouva, tête la première dans l'eau.

 _\- Quitte à être mouillé, autant l'être avec des amis_. Dit en riant le jeune blond, avant de faire glisser Elvandra dans l'eau.

Surprise par cette attaque surprise, la jeune fille ne prit pas le temps d'esquiver et tomba à son tour dans le flux aquatique. Relevant la tête furieusement, elle senti sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil devant le sourire amusé de ses amis avant d'en rire à son tour.

* * *

Quelques heures après, et entièrement séchés, les trois enfants étaient accoudés contre le grand arbre de la forêt, observant au loin le soleil qui se couchait. Se redressant rapidement et se tournant vers les deux garçons, la jeune fille leur adressa un regard assuré et empli d'une certaine détermination.

\- J _'ai une idée !_

 _\- Pardon ?_ Demandèrent en cœur les deux garçons en s'échangeant un regard.

 _\- Faisons nous une promesse._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Questionna Shin en s'approchant d'elle.

Lui faisant signe de s'approcher, le jeune Kory hocha la tête et lui fit face, ses yeux questionnant son amie d'enfance.

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Tinendrel, rapproche toi aussi._

Dans un soupir, ce dernier accepta et fit face à ses camarades. Croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, il posa son regard sur ses deux camarades, attendant un geste ou une parole.

 _\- Et bien ?_

 _\- Jurons que quoi qu'ils arrivent, on restera toujours ensemble._

 _Comment ça ?_

 _\- Pose pas de questions et promets d'être toujours là pour nous._

Craignant la voix presque agressive de la jeune fille, le blond accepta la main tendue de cette dernière, avant d'être rapidement imité par Tinendrel.

 _\- Et surtout, on va se faire la promesse de ne jamais s'abandonner, et de ne jamais laisser la forêt, ni de s'oublier._

 _\- Promis._ Jura Tinendrel.

 _\- Promis._ Souffla la jeune fille avant de poser ses yeux sur Shin.

 _\- Je le promets également._

 _« Ne jamais s'abandonner ni s'oublier et toujours revenir._

 _C'est une promesse._

 _Alors pourquoi, tu ne l'as pas tenu …Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?_

 _Shin ? Pourquoi ...Pourquoi … Tu l'avais promis pourtant, non ?»_

* * *

 _\- Shin ? Ça va ?_ Questionna l'elfe en posant sa main sur l'épaule du demi-élémentaire.

Touchant les ruines du bout des doigts, l'homme en bleu se tourna vers le voleur du groupe, qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Doucement et sans crier gare, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, et l'humidité de la forêt imprégna sa tenue. Tout autour de lui avait changé. Rien n'était comme dans ses souvenirs.

 _\- Shin ?_ Cria Grunlek au loin, Eden observant le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

Il avait juré pourtant. Il avait promis de ne jamais les laisser. Ni de les oublier et de revenir. Et pourtant … Il avait rompu cette promesse. Il avait oublié. Il les avait laissé. Il n'était pas revenu à temps.

Et sous les yeux douloureux du groupe des aventuriers du Cratère, pour la première fois depuis plus de quatre milles ans, la forêt reçut les larmes du dernier membre du clan Kory, tandis qu'au-dessus d'eux, se dessinaient des filaments violets.


End file.
